culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Rooker
| birth_place = Jasper, Alabama, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1986–present | spouse = Margot Rooker | children = 2 }} Michael Rooker (born April 6, 1955) is an American actor, best known for his roles as Hal Tucker in Cliffhanger, Chick Gandil in Eight Men Out, Henry in Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Merle Dixon in The Walking Dead, Yondu Udonta in Guardians of the Galaxy, Frank Bailey in Mississippi Burning, Bill Broussard in JFK, and Jared Svenning in Mallrats. Early life Michael Rooker was born in Jasper, Alabama. He has nine brothers and sisters. His parents divorced when he was 13 years old, and he moved with his mother and siblings to Chicago, Illinois, where he studied at the Goodman School of Drama. Michael Rooker Biography - Yahoo! Movies Career Rooker made his film debut in 1986, playing the title role in Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, a film based on the confessions of serial killer Henry Lee Lucas. He was acting in a play when the play's director, who was going to do the prosthetics for Henry, told him about the film. Rooker did not care if the script was good or bad, he just wanted to act in a film as it would "challenge" himself. Henry was a critical success and got Rooker noticed in the filmmaking industry, which led to his receiving more film roles. Rooker was given more dramatic roles in films such as Eight Men Out, Mississippi Burning, and JFK, but he became widely known for his roles in action and thriller films such as Sea of Love, Days of Thunder, Cliffhanger, and Tombstone. He also starred in Mallrats, Rosewood, The 6th Day, Slither, Jumper, Super and Hypothermia. In June 2010, he revealed via Twitter that he was to appear in the AMC television series The Walking Dead as Merle Dixon, one of the survivors of a zombie apocalypse. He guest starred in two episodes of the first season and one of the second season before finally becoming a series regular for the third season. Rooker is also known for his roles in video games such as Call of Duty: Black Ops (where he played himself), Mike Harper in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 in November 2012, and voiced Merle in The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct, the video game based on the television series. Rooker played Yondu in the Marvel Studios film Guardians of the Galaxy, which was directed by James Gunn. Rooker announced at the Wizard World Tulsa Comic Con that he will reprise his role as Yondu in the announced Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in 2017. Personal life Rooker lives in California, and is married to Margot Rooker. They have two daughters. Filmography , in character as Yondu from Guardians of the Galaxy]] Film Television Video games References External links * *Michael Rooker Official Website *Michael Rooker on Facebook Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:People from Jasper, Alabama Category:Male actors from Alabama Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male karateka Category:DePaul University alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Chicago